Chroniques des Trois Mythiques
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Trois Duellistes, Trois Mythiques. Trois Héros, Trois Destinées. Trois Êtres, qui marquèrent le Monde du Duel et relièrent le Cœur des Gens.


**« Chroniques des Trois Mythiques : l'Ardent Soleil, le Requin Pourpre et le Dragon Incandescent » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Chroniques des Trois Mythiques : l'Ardent Soleil, le Requin Pourpre et le Dragon Incandescent » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Cross-Over Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL

Genre : Semi Alternate Universe, Supernatural, Fiction, Adventure, Frienship, Family, Romance.

Résumé : _Trois Duellistes, Trois Mythiques. Trois Héros, Trois Destinées. Trois Êtres, qui marquèrent le Monde du Duel et relièrent le Cœur des Gens. _

Personnages principaux : **Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle / Shark (Ryoga Kamishiro), Kite Tenjo (Kaito Tenjo) **

Autres personnages : Astral, Tori Meadows (Kotori Mizuki), Rio Kastle (Rio Kamishiro), Hart Tenjo (Haruto Tenjo)

Pairing : **Yuma x Shark**

Autres pairings : One-sided Tori x Yuma, Dextra (Droite) x Nistro (Gauche)

* * *

><p><span>Note<span> : Semi-Alternante Universe, qui prend place après la fin de l'anime. Ces Chroniques liées entre elles ne constituent pas forcément une histoire multi-chapitres. Les pairings varieront à chaque fois.

Résumé : L'on peut être le '_Rubis du Duel_' adulé par les foules et rester inconscient de sa propre valeur. L'_Ardent Soleil_ qu'est Yuma Tsukumo en fait parfois les frais, devant des ennemis aussi avides que mystérieux. Mais ses fidèles amis veillent toujours sur lui.

* * *

><p><strong>*…*<strong>

**Chronique Ière : Le Retour du Requin Pourpre**

***…***

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Département des Services Secrets '**_**Dragons des Etoiles'**_**.**

**Bureau personnel du Commandant, 7****ème**** étage. **

…

* * *

><p>« Et, là, j'ai joué <em>le<em> combo du siècle. Le Piège Quasi-Continuité, avec la Capacité Spéciale du Golem Gogogo… le mec, il l'a même pas vu venir ! Puis, j'ai lancé le Sort Quitte ou Double, avec… »

D'un air impassible, Kite Tenjo éplucha l'épais dossier posé sur l'immense bureau de la pièce. La Traque des Joyaux l'inquiétait : l'on recensait des disparitions toujours plus nombreuses de Duellistes, qui possédaient un point commun : de hautes qualités en matière de Duel.

« …on aurait dit Utopie lui-même à l'œuvre ! Il me manque beaucoup, comme _lui_… mais j'arrive à me débrouiller hyper bien tout seul ! _Il_ serait fier de moi… »

Ce n'était pas tant pour lui-même qu'il se faisait du souci : il se savait capable d'annihiler n'importe quel ennemi. Mais certains de ses acolytes n'avaient pas la même notion de prudence…

« …parce que, après, chuis bien trop fort pour perdre ou me faire avoir ! Bon, d'accord, j'avais pas vu son coup suivant venir, avec son Piège ringard, et j'aurais peut-être pas dû attaquer sans réfléchir… mais ça m'a pas trop enlevé de points de vie, et j'ai quand même gagné ! »

Devant l'impeccable bureau de métal blanc, un jeune homme à l'air dégingandé – et à la coiffure tout aussi excentrique – gesticulait comme s'il racontait une aventure de légende.

« …tu te rends compte, traiter _mon_ Magicien Gagaga de 'gaga-gâteux' ! Et il a osé l'appeler 'pâle réplique' du Magicien le plus légendaire de l'Histoire du Duel. Même si je me demande de quoi il parlait… »

Intérieurement, le Commandant des Services Secrets ne put s'empêcher de _soupirer_. Seul Yuma Tsukumo – Champion Extrême de la Fédération Professionnelle et Légendaire Duelliste au Grand Cœur – pouvait remporter le plus difficile des combats _et_ ignorer les fondamentaux de l'Histoire du Duel.

'_Yuma. Le légendaire Magicien de l'Histoire du Duel est le Magicien des Ténèbres, As du tout aussi légendaire Maître du Jeu, Yugi Mutô. Tu es censé l'avoir appris au Collège.'_

« Mon Magicien est le meilleur de tous ! Sa Capacité m'a toujours aidé quand j'en avais besoin, et il est super cool ! Tu es d'accord avec moi, hein ? »

Le jeune Champion réalisa soudainement qu'il poursuivait un monologue depuis un certain temps.

« …hé, Kite, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Le concerné leva lentement les yeux.

_Un ange passa._

« … »

Devant le regard indigné de son ami, le jeune Commandant ferma son dossier d'un geste sec.

« Si tu as du temps à perdre et de l'énergie à dépenser, tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner. L'Examen Théorique des Aspirants Professionnels débute dans trois jours et je refuse d'assister à la déchéance intellectuelle de la Nouvelle Génération de Pros. »

(Autant cacher le fait, que, non, il n'avait pas écouté un _traître_ mot de ce qu'il racontait…)

Le concerné _bouda_ en une moue enfantine des moins viriles.

« Pffff, je viens te rendre visite, et bonjour comment tu me traites… hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends, par 'déchéance intellectuelle de la Nouvelle Génération de Pros' ?! »

Sans perdre une once de stoïcisme, Kite Tenjo se remit à éplucher ses dossiers. L'ancien Maître d'Utopie affichait sa mimique d'enfant pleurnichard – celle avec les grands yeux emplis de larmes et la bouche tremblotante, qui avait une nette tendance à faire craquer les êtres les plus froids : mais celui du Dragon Photon Aux Yeux Galactiques savait que poser le regard sur elle eût été un suicide émotionnel. D'autant qu'une voix plus triste résonna.

« Tu… tu as des nouvelles de _lui_ ? »

Un bref instant : et le visage du Maître des Dragons s'était s'adouci. Par 'lui', son interlocuteur ne pouvait entendre qu'une seule personne.

'_Le Duelliste le plus redoutable de l'Univers, émissaire du Monde Astral. Son ancien Maître qui lui a appris tous ses secrets, et qu'il a vaincu avec brio.'_

« Ceci est une information confidentielle. Le Département des Services Secrets n'est pas tenu de répondre aux questions de simples civils. »

Devant la réplique des plus froides, le jeune Aspirant Pro repartit sur une Mimique Saule Pleureur Fois Mille.

« Méééééééé, Kite ! T'es le boss, non ? Tu peux bien me faire une faveur ! Je suis un ami !

Allez, allez ! Et… aïe !»

Un tas de feuilles avait atterri sur la figure du fougueux Duelliste.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai du travail à finir. »

La pile tomba par terre, étrangement compacte. Quand Yuma se remit du poids de l'objet volant non identifié (mais c'est que ça pesait lourd, ce truc !), il put vaguement y déchiffrer :

'_Manuel Elémentaire de l'Histoire du Duel pour les Nuls'. _

« Pffff, tu me gonfles ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je me barre et… »

Alors que l'enfantin garçon s'apprêtait à quitter la salle (et à se tromper de porte, laquelle menait vers les toilettes), le jeune Commandant ajouta simplement – d'une voix légèrement moins sèche.

« Hart est là. Il t'attend. »

Les prunelles rubis s'illuminèrent alors de joie.

« Hart ? Oh, cool ! J'avais une nouvelle combinaison à lui montrer ! »

Le Maître des Dragons commença à énumérer les interdictions à prendre en compte (interdit de crier, de faire du bruit, de sortir dans la rue, de manger trop de sucreries – c'est dangereux pour la santé de Hart) : mais son ami avait déjà disparu dans la Salle de Jeu.

« …et interdit de répéter qu'Utopie est le meilleur des Numéros et… oh, et puis tant pis. »

N'importe qui d'un tant soit peu sensé aurait réfléchi à deux fois – sinon à sept fois – avant de simplement _penser_ à confier un élève à Yuma Tsukumo, l'étudiant le plus laxiste de toute l'Histoire du Duel : le seul Champion Extrême du Monde capable de remporter la Finale des Aspirants Professionnels _et_ d'échouer à l'Examen d'Entrée de l'Ecole Elémentaire. Ses résultats à l'Université étaient si bas que lui, _Commandant des Services Secrets_, avait dû intervenir spécialement pour lui permettre de poursuivre ses études. Le pire étant que les Professeurs eux-mêmes semblaient prêts à lui donner une chance, tant le jeune homme avait un talent évident pour rendre l'Art du Duel vivant.

« … »

Oui, il fallait l'admettre : malgré son aspect disparate (et sa nette tendance à oublier l'usage de son cerveau, tant en Duel que dans la vie quotidienne), Yuma Tsukumo était l'un des meilleurs Duellistes du monde. Sa passion, son ardeur pour le Duel – ainsi que sa gentillesse pour les autres – en faisait le compagnon de jeu idéal pour Hart, son jeune frère. Et Kite Tenjo _voulait_ le meilleur pour sa seule et unique famille.

« Bon, où en étions-nous ? »

Cet état de fait, par ailleurs, lui permettait un avantage non négligeable : garder un œil sur le 'Rubis du Duel', _l'Ardent Soleil_ adoré des foules et du monde entier – un des plus valeureux Joyaux de la Nouvelle Génération de Duellistes.

Et surtout (quoiqu'il se fût étranglé avant de l'avouer à quiconque), Yuma Tsukumo était l'un de ses plus chers – et rares – amis.

Alors, _pourquoi_ avait-il cet étrange pressentiment ?

« Orbital, apporte-moi le dossier des disparitions du mois dernier. »

« Tout de suite, Maître. »

Le stoïque Commandant des Dragons Etoilés considéra les données archivées, avant de s'enquérir d'un ton égal.

« Tu as trouvé la faille dans le système spatio-temporel ? Celle qui mène au Monde Astral ? »

« N-non, pas encore, Maître. »

Avec un énervement à peine contenu, le jeune homme renvoya le robot à son devoir.

« Dépêche-toi. »

Lequel fila sans attendre, les circuits clignotant de bredouillante dévotion. Resté seul, le Maître des Dragons se massa les tempes, comme en proie à une profonde fatigue, ainsi qu'à une réflexion poussée…

« Les faits sont là. Pourtant, il manque le plus important… »

_Pourquoi_ les ravisseurs s'en prenaient-ils à des Duellistes ? Que leur faisaient-ils, que voulaient-ils d'eux ?

Shark était en mission depuis bien trop longtemps. L'animal aurait dû rentrer il y a belle lurette, avec les informations dont il avait besoin. Ce n'était pas que Kite s'inquiétait pour lui : ce Diable de Requin était assez intelligent pour éviter les ennuis (contrairement à Yuma), et largement assez puissant pour défaire ses adversaires. Par ailleurs, Rio Kastle, sa sœur, tenait avec brio l'Entreprise _Seven Lords_.

Mais, elle n'avait pas l'emprise qu'avait son frère sur leur ami commun. Plus encore, la recherche d'Astral piétinait…

« … »

Une chose était certaine : Yuma n'était plus en sécurité. Les ravisseurs clamaient s'emparer de tous les 'Joyaux du Duel', et le Rubis – _l'Ardent Soleil_ qui galvanisait les cœurs par son inébranlable volonté et son âme pure – était une proie de choix.

'_Si seulement il n'était pas aussi insouciant…'_

D'un air encore plus fatigué que du temps où il était Chasseur de Numéros, Kite Tenjo se laissa aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil, en se massant de nouveau les tempes.

« Ne traîne pas, Requin Pourpre. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le tenir plus longtemps. »

'_J'espère que j'ai tort de me faire du souci. Connaissant Yuma…'_

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Au même instant.**

**Sortie arrière de l'édifice.**

…

* * *

><p>« Hé, Yuma… »<p>

Le jeune garçon coula un regard inquiet vers le Bureau Personnel du Commandant.

« …tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de sortir en catimini ? Grand Frère nous a interdit d'aller dehors. Il dit que c'est dangereux en ce moment. »

Mais son impétueux compagnon le tira par la manche, sans se soucier de ses inquiétudes.

« Allez, Hart. Tu as passé la journée enfermé à l'intérieur… tu crois que c'est bon pour la santé de ne pas bouger ? Et puis, les films à l'affiche ont l'air trop bien ! T'inquiète. Tori, Bronk, Caswell, Cathy et Flip nous attendent. On sera pas tout seul. »

Toujours réticent, le cadet des Tenjo se contentait d'afficher une mine dubitative, et même un peu coupable. Pour chasser toute hésitation, le Champion le prit par les épaules, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et puis, quoiqu'il arrive, je te protégerai ! Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, non ? »

Ces prunelles rubis… étaient si sincères. De toutes les caractéristiques de Yuma Tsukumo – hormis sa personnalité si maladroite, si ardente, si honnête – c'était ces gemmes écarlates qui frappaient le plus les autres.

Tous ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis…

…avaient contemplé leur éclat d'un peu trop près.

« J'ai… confiance en toi, Yuma. Mais je n'aime pas désobéir à mon Grand Frère… »

Et ce sourire, qui vibrait comme un cœur pur…

« Mais, je suis sûr qu'il veut le meilleur pour toi, hein ? Et, rester tout seul… c'est pas bon ! Il faut sortir, s'amuser avec plein d'amis ! Je suis sûr que même lui dirait la même chose… euh, enfin, peut-être pas lui, quand même, je l'ai jamais vu s'amuser. Tiens, quel genre de film tu préfères ? Allez, allez, on se dépêche ! '_Le Retour du Sparo_' commence bientôt, et je veux pas rater le début… »

Une main enthousiaste le tira vers la rue, sans qu'il puisse protester. Et ce fut ainsi que Hart Tenjo suivit son ami, avec l'étrange pressentiment – comme son frère – que l'Ardent Soleil allait lui attirer bien des ennuis…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Quartier nord, rue sombre.**

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Papa ? Je ne t'entends pas ! »**_

_**« Ressens les flux, Yuma. Ressens les flux ! »**_

…

* * *

><p>Une voix moqueuse retentit dans l'air sombre.<p>

« Alors, Tsukumo ? Tu comptes te battre encore longtemps, ou enfin être raisonnable et te rendre ? »

Couvert de blessures, le jeune homme haletait, paraissant sur le point de s'écrouler ou de déclarer forfait. Mais ses ardentes prunelles rubis, furieuses, démentaient son apparence chancelante.

« Me rendre ? Me _rendre_ ?! »

Le Rubis du Duel se plia, comme s'il allait succomber : pourtant, lorsque son visage émergea de l'ombre, ses adversaires purent voir qu'il riait.

Il _riait_.

« Mais c'est qu'il se fout de nous ! Espèce de… »

« Magicienne Gagaga, attaque directe sur leurs points de vie ! »

Une explosion retentit soudainement : et une dizaine de Duellistes s'envolèrent après une attaque bien placée.

« Ha ha ha, _in your face-eeeeuhh_ ! Comme si j'allais perdre face à des types comme vous ! Et ça vous apprendra à me traiter de punk mal coiffé ! Nan mais, elle est super ma coiffure… »

Ce fut alors qu'une petite main le tira par le bras. Il baissa les yeux, et vit un visage effrayé, mais résolu…

« Yuma, je veux me battre avec toi ! »

Ses orbes enflammés redevinrent alors étrangement calmes.

« Ça, pas question, Hart. C'est trop dangereux. Laisse-moi faire, j'ai la situation bien en main. »

Une touffe de mèches rouges et noires, brûlée par le combat, tomba par terre – comme pour discréditer cette affirmation. L'Ardent Soleil se contenta de sourire bêtement, puis ajouta d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Même la Vision de Réalité Augmentée est dangereuse, tu sais. Pourquoi tu penses que Kite ne veut pas que tu fasses de Duels ? »

C'était exactement dans _ce_ genre de situation que les amis de Yuma détestaient les rares éclats de lucidité qui le traversaient. Oui, c'était vrai. La Vision de Réalité Augmentée _était_ dangereuse. Et Hart Tenjo avait la santé fragile – si fragile qu'il n'aurait pu supporter les violentes projections qui étaient le lot de tous les Duellistes.

Pourtant, allait-il se laisser convaincre, alors que son ami endurait les mille souffrances à sa place ?

« Mais toi, tu… »

« Non, je refuse catégoriquement. C'est de ma faute si tu te trouves dans cette situation : c'est à moi de t'en sortir. Personne ne posera la main sur toi, j'en fais le serment. »

Le fougueux Duelliste se plaça entre leurs ennemis et son jeune compagnon, comme pour encaisser tous les coups à sa place.

'_Et puis, Kite aurait ma peau, en admettant qu'il en reste quelque chose après tous ces Duels…'_

« Dites, vous allez faire salon de thé encore longtemps, ou on peut vous écraser ? »

Embarrassé, le jeune homme se gratta la tête.

« Oups, désolé, les gars… mééé, pourquoi je m'excuse envers des méchants ? Tiens, prends ça, espèce d'imbécile ! Archère Achacha, attaque son Monstre ! »

De nouveau, une créature virtuelle vola en éclat – entraînant son maître dans sa chute.

« AAAHHHH ! Mais comment fait-il pour… ! »

« Ha ha ha ! Va falloir faire mieux que ça, mec ! »

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait l'_Ardent Soleil_ – ce Rubis de courage et de cœur qui faisait du Duel une consécration d'amitié, et un art de vie. Il était puissant – il était _devenu_ fort. Sa volonté ardente et son enthousiasme infini avaient créé ce que jadis, la brillance naturelle n'avait pu faire : et aujourd'hui, en dépit de bien des taquineries de ses amis et des commentaires désobligeants de certains, il était devenu l'un des Duellistes les plus puissants de son ère – ainsi qu'un Héros pour tous.

« Tsss, il est redoutable, le gamin. Je pensais qu'à l'usure, on l'aurait, mais ça fait des heures que ça dure… tant pis, on attaque le gamin à sa place ! »

« Q-quoi ? Non ! »

Le temps d'un éclair – plus rapide que l'instinct même.

L'Ardent Soleil s'était placé devant son compagnon, pour encaisser le coup à sa place. Et s'était écroulé sous la violence du choc.

« YUMA ! »

Effaré, Hart Tenjo s'était précipité auprès de son ami : mais celui-ci, inconscient, ne réagit pas à ses tentatives de communication.

_**« Même la Vision de Réalité Augmentée est dangereuse, tu sais. Pourquoi tu penses que Kite ne veut pas que tu fasses de Duels ? »**_

Il serra les poings, tremblant à l'idée de tout ce que son compagnon avait enduré pour le protéger. Non loin de lui, les ennemis eux-mêmes semblaient dépassés par la situation…

« ABRUTI ! Il le faut vivant, je te signale ! Pourquoi t'as frappé aussi fort ? »

« Mais, je pouvais pas prévoir qu'il se mettrait sur la trajectoire du coup pour le petit ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Perplexe, le chef se gratta la tête, puis décida.

« Bon, on le ramasse, et on se barre. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit mort… le Grand Patron le fera soigner, au pire. »

« Et l'autre ? »

« On a pas reçu de consignes. On n'a qu'à le laisser là. Ce n'est qu'un enfant… »

Avec une vaillance digne d'Utopie même, le cadet des Tenjo se plaça devant son ami pour le protéger.

_A son tour._

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »

Un ricanement dédaigna sa démonstration de courage.

« Ecarte-toi, petit. A moins que tu ne veuilles subir le même sort que ton ami ? »

Alors que le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à ramasser le Disque de Duel de son compagnon tombé au combat, une voix de prédateur océanique retentit – mécontente.

« Je pars un moment, et cet _idiot_ se trouve déjà en train de se faire botter les fesses. C'est vraiment un Champion Extrême de la Fédération de Duel et un Aspirant Pro ? Vraiment pathétique… »

Hart n'eut guère le temps de cligner des yeux.

Une silhouette fine, mais arrogante, venait de se découper dans la pâle lumière. Telle l'ombre pourpre qui sillonne l'océan, à l'affût de sa proie, le Requin venait de se glisser près d'eux.

Un éclat aigu perça les Saphirs qui lui servaient d'yeux.

_Il était prêt à mordre._

« …toi… ! »

Négligeant sa présence, l'homme d'améthyste vêtu s'approcha de leur ami allongé. Ce dernier, reprenant conscience, articula faiblement.

« S-Sh… S-Shark ? »

Un regard indéchiffrable se posa sur lui.

« Yuma. »

« Euh… ouais ? »

Bref mouvement de la main. Qui le fit cligner des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Sans comprendre, l'autre répondit bêtement.

« Je v-vois… euh, deux doigts ? »

« D'accord. Maintenant, essaye de les suivre du regard. »

Ce qu'il fit… sans comprendre. Avant qu'il eût pu poser des questions sur ces étranges requêtes, Shark stoppa le mouvement, se contentant de le fixer.

« C'est bien. Ta coordination est correcte. »

Le soulagement dut se lire dans son regard, car Yuma ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Dis-moi, Shark. Pourquoi tu me fais faire un test comme chez l'opticien ? Tu penses que j'ai besoin de lunettes ? »

« … »

« …? »

L'explosion ne tarda guère. Non loin de là, les ennemis eux-mêmes vacillèrent sous l'ampleur des décibels atteints par la réprimande. Quant à Yuma, il resta totalement interdit.

« ESPECE D'IDIOT ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'être aussi _stupide_ ? Je sais que ce n'est pas exceptionnel de ta part, mais même un attardé mental ne traînerait pas dans cette rue ! Et que fout cet imbécile de Kite ?! Il n'est pas capable de surveiller un pathétique Duelliste de ton genre ? »

« N'insulte pas mon frère ! »

Bravement, Hart Tenjo s'était avancé, pour défendre sa famille. Mais – quoique sans mouvement violent – le Requin Pourpre le rembarra d'un ton agressif.

« Le frère de _l'autre_. Rentre chez toi. Je refuse de jouer les nounous. »

Ne pas être Duelliste était frustrant, des fois. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de manier les Cartes pour dire ce qu'il pensait, et faire ce qu'il devait. Et si cela comprenait d'enfoncer la vérité dans le crâne de l'ami de Yuma…

« Astral est parti ! _Parti_ ! Toi aussi, tu as failli disparaître pour de bon, après votre Duel de la Destinée… tu as idée de ce qu'il a pu ressentir ? C'est parce qu'il a voulu t'épargner… qu'il t'a perdu ! Il se sent coupable, malgré que tu sois revenu. C'est pour ça… qu'il veut à tout prix… se rendre utile auprès des autres ! Et comme tu n'étais pas là… »

Féroce, le Requin Pourpre le contemplait, sans mot dire. Hart sentait cependant que ses paroles n'étaient pas vaines.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es _le_ _seul_ qui puisse l'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! »

« … »

Ce fut alors que le jeune homme se détacha, marchant vers son ami toujours allongé. D'une voix plus basse, le petit garçon le supplia presque.

« Prends soin de Yuma… s'il te plaît. »

C'était une supplique, c'était une promesse…

…interrompue par de sarcastiques voix, venant de méchants insatisfaits.

« Comme c'est émouvant. On verserait presque une larme… bon, on tabasse l'autre, et on embarque le blessé ? »

Une fraction d'instant.

Son regard saphir fut _effrayant_.

« … ! »

Il n'avait fallu qu'un instant, pour déclencher le Duel.

« …mais que… ! »

Les crocs du Requin Pourpre se dévoilèrent – étincelants sous les réverbères. La dernière fois que celui que l'on surnommait _Shark_ (le 'Requin') avait _souri_ de cette façon, ce qui était resté des gêneurs ne valait même pas la peine d'être mentionné…

« J'espère pour vous que vous êtes forts. Car… je ne me sens pas de très bonne humeur… »

Longtemps après, les cris d'agonie retentirent dans la rue mal famée de la Cité.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Un jour plus tard.**

**Hôpital de la Cité. **

**Chambre 39. **

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**« Il a une bonne influence sur les gens. Il attire l'amitié, et fait ressortir le meilleur de chez eux… c'est pour cela qu'on le surnomme l'Ardent Soleil. Le Soleil du Cœur, et du Duel… »**_

…

* * *

><p>Yuma Tsukumo passa un <em>très<em> mauvais quart d'heure.

Outre le mal de crâne qui persistait depuis le combat, le jeune Duelliste dut essuyer les remontrances successives de Tori, Bronk, Grande Sœur Kari, Grand-mère – et, en règle générale, de _toutes_ les personnes qui tenaient un tant soit peu à lui. Et il y en avait un paquet.

« J'ai compris ! Je ne le referai _plus_ ! »

Cathy s'accrocha à lui en lui griffant le visage – s'attirant les foudres de Tori, qui n'osa cependant la décrocher de force, de crainte de le blesser encore plus. Caswell mentionna pendant _une heure entière_ son devoir de délégué envers son camarade. Flip se contenta de ricaner devant son lit (mais on pouvait voir que ses moqueries manquaient de conviction à cause de l'inquiétude). Et on en passait.

« …puisque, aïe ! Je vous dis que je suis _désolé_ ! »

Le pire fut sans doute la visite de Kite.

Lorsque ce dernier débarqua, le jeune Duelliste comprit _pourquoi_ on le surnommait le _Dragon Incandescent_. S'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à s'excuser, Yuma aurait peut-être soupçonné l'intervention de Hart (lequel, en fait, avait insisté sur le fait que c'était _lui_ qui avait poussé son professeur à sortir et non le contraire) – lui évitant ainsi des ennuis supplémentaires.

« …pitié ! Pitié ! »

Finalement le Commandant des Services Secrets renonça à le transformer en gruyère pour dragon, arguant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des imbéciles, que le meurtre d'Aspirants Pro était puni par la loi, et que surtout, ça risquait de changer les statistiques de la Fédération et donc de lui donner encore plus de boulot. Et que, _si jamais_ il lui reprenait l'idée d'emmener Hart sans sa permission, ou de s'exposer à des dangers inutiles en voulant jouer les héros, il veillerait à ce qu'il ne réussisse _jamais_ son Examen pour devenir Professionnel.

« Tori, s'il te plaît… on peut fermer la porte et mettre '_Visites Interdites_' ? J'en peux plus… »

D'un air implacable, la jeune étudiante remonta la couverture sur le corps de son ami, pour l'empêcher d'attraper froid.

« Yuma, assume ta bêtise. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que Hart n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de passer par ce quartier-là ?! »

« D'accord, d'accord, je suis _désolé_ ! C'est bon maintenant ? »

Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, lorsqu'une ombre pourpre se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte – fugacement.

« …Shark ? »

Mais la silhouette s'était déjà évanouie. Perplexe, Tori réfléchit un instant – avant de constater d'une voix douce.

« Ça fait trois fois qu'il passe. »

Allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, l'Ardent Soleil gémit de frustration.

« Argh, lui aussi, il veut me transformer en gruyère pour dragon ! Enfin, pour requin… ha ha ha… »

En d'autres circonstances, la jeune étudiante eût ri. Oui, c'était vrai. Réginald Kastle – alias Shark, le féroce Requin Pourpre qui faisait trembler ses ennemis et dirigeait l'Entreprise _Seven Lords_ d'une main de fer – était au fond un grand sentimental. Dès qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, ou de Yuma, le talentueux jeune homme était étrangement dévoué – même s'il ne mâchait tout de même pas ses mots.

« …je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter… déjà que Kite a manqué de m'écharper, si Shark s'y met, je crois que je vais ne pas pouvoir faire de Duel pendant un mois entier… le film que je voulais voir, c'était '_Le Retour du Sparo_', pas '_L'Envol du Dragon_' ou '_Les Dents de la Mer_' ! »

Cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà que le solitaire Duelliste passait devant la chambre de Yuma, sans se décider à entrer. Comme s'il attendait…

« … »

…_qu'elle s'en aille. _

Elle aurait dû ne pas voir. Elle aurait dû ne pas comprendre. Pourtant, tout en elle le lui disait…

_**« Tori, prends soin de lui. »**_

_**La silhouette du Premier – et Dernier – Empereur avait retrouvé forme humaine, et un sourire plus doux – avant de s'évanouir, comme à jamais, dans l'immensité du Monde Barian. **_

Il l'avait confié à elle. Pensant ne jamais retrouver son existence d'autrefois, parsemée de son affection pour sa sœur, et…

…pour _lui_.

« Je dois rentrer, Yuma. Ne fais pas de bêtise. »

Une tête décoiffée se releva vivement. La mèche rouge s'agita, dansant sur une mer noire.

« Tu t'en vas, Tori ? Tu me laisses tout seul ? »

_Tu n'es plus tout seul. __**Il**__ veille sur toi. _

_Tout le monde… veille sur toi._

Elle sourit bravement.

« Shark veut te voir, je crois. Et ma mère m'attend. »

Puis de disparaître, masquant le chagrin secret qui l'étreignait. L'ombre pourpre la croisa, sans dévoiler les crocs destinés aux ennemis.

**Je veillerai sur lui, maintenant que je suis de retour.**

« … »

Il se découpait dans la clarté diffuse, telle une fine statue impériale – prédateur pour ses ennemis, protecteur pour les siens. Un chef-d'œuvre de force et de majesté : et de fierté, aussi. Jadis Empereur, celui qui portait aujourd'hui les Crocs de la Mer avait gardé la vaillance des plus grands dirigeants.

_Chef de l'Entreprise Seven Lords, la Société la plus florissante du pays._

C'était lors d'une journée ensoleillée – qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Maintenant, c'était lorsque le crépuscule murmurait, que _lui_ aimait le voir.

« …Shark ? C'est toi ? »

Des crocs silencieux se dévoilèrent – comme pour mordre un adversaire.

**Le Requin Pourpre… est de Retour. **

« Pathétique. Tu es vraiment pathétique. Regarde-toi. Je m'absente un peu… et voilà comment tu finis. C'est vraiment un gars comme toi qui est Champion Extrême ? Je me demande ce que la Ligue Professionnelle va faire de toi… »

Excédé, le Rubis du Duel lui jeta à la figure un panier de fruits (vide, fallait pas abuser, les émotions, ça creuse !) : mais le Requin esquiva sans mal ce projectile identifié.

_Un cadeau de ses amis, pour hâter sa convalescence. _

« Bon, t'es juste venu pour te foutre de moi, ou je vais peut-être pouvoir _enfin_ dormir ?! »

Les yeux saphir de l'Empereur des Mers étincelèrent d'une lueur impitoyable : mais, dans un recoin secret de leur éclat, une ombre étrange passa.

« Yuma. »

Quiconque ne connaissant pas le féroce Duelliste eût pris ce regard pour une envie de meurtre : mais, en plus d'être son plus proche ami, Yuma Tsukumo ignorait la peur qu'il inspirait aux autres.

« J'ai déjà dit j'étais _désolé_ ! Je le referai _plus_ ! Combien de fois il faut que je le dise ? »

« Pardon. »

Comme un murmure, le mot avait jailli. Si bas fut-il qu'il passa presque inaperçu…

« Oui, j'aurais pas dû passer par ce quartier-là ! Oui, j'aurais dû regarder si je n'étais pas suivi ! Et… hein, quoi ?! »

…presque inaudible, ce mot était pourtant arrivé à l'oreille de son interlocuteur, et, à son entendement. Comme pour appuyer cette faible confession, le Requin Pourpre répéta – lentement.

« Je suis désolé, Yuma. »

Ce fut si inattendu, que l'Ardent Soleil resta la bouche grande ouverte, sans pouvoir dire un mot.

« … »

Le regard du féroce Duelliste était étonnamment doux – comme seul il pouvait l'être, lorsque son détenteur admettait son amitié envers ses plus proches.

_Sa sœur, et… __**lui**__._

« C'est de ma faute si tout cela est arrivé. J'ai failli à ma promesse. »

Curieux, l'Ardent Soleil ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Quelle promesse ? »

_**Un éclair luminescent l'avait traversé, le tirant des profondeurs du Néant. **_

_**« Shark, je vais utiliser le Code Numeron pour tous vous ramener. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Par conséquent… prends soin de Yuma, s'il te plaît. Non seulement tu le comprends vraiment… mais en plus tu possèdes la force de le protéger. Et… il te fait confiance comme personne. »**_

_**La silhouette translucide d'Astral lui avait confié cet ultime message, avant de partir pour le Monde qui portait son nom.**_

La vision s'évanouit, et seule l'ombre pourpre demeura avec le Soleil du Duel et de tous les Cœurs.

« Peu importe. Je la tiendrai à présent. »

Inconsciemment, le talentueux Duelliste avait approché sa main de la forme allongée du blessé, comme pour l'assurer de sa présence. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent – _accidentellement_ – ceux de son ami, qu'il recula – comme choqué de sa propre audace.

Et l'autre cligna des yeux, hébété.

« …Shark ? »

Inconsciemment. _Inconscient_.

C'était un geste…

…_inconscient_.

_**« Je te le promets, Astral. Je veillerai sur lui, quoiqu'il arrive. »**_

Geste qu'il masqua aussitôt par une adroite réplique.

« L'Examen Théorique des Aspirants Professionnels est _demain_. Tu es vraiment prêt, Yuma ? »

Manœuvre qui fut couronnée de succès, comme en attestèrent les prunelles rubis, lesquelles s'élargirent brusquement.

« L-… l'Examen ! J'avais… complètement oublié ! C'est… oh, NON ! »

« Malheureusement, comme Kite est trop occupé à organiser la protection du Tournoi… et les autres ou à travailler, ou à étudier... c'est donc moi qui vais me coltiner l'impossible tâche de te faire réviser. Ne crois pas que j'en sois enchanté. »

« Mais, mais, mais… ouin ! »

De nouveau, Mimique Saule Pleureur Fois Mille. Mais alors que le Dragon Incandescent évitait à cet instant précis tout contact visuel, le Requin Pourpre, lui, avait pris le parti d'accepter cette enfantine tactique.

Et de sourire doucement – vaincu par _l'adorabilité_ de cette expression.

_Car cela lui permettait de le contempler un peu plus. _

« Mais, mais… et toi alors ?! Tu ne te prépares pas ! Tu penses vraiment que… aïe ! »

Un diplôme lui était arrivé en pleine figure. Lorsque cette dernière se décolla du papier, les yeux purent y déchiffrer :

'_Le candidat :_

_Réginald Kastle,_

_Est admis à l'Examen Professionnel des Duellistes,_

_1__ère__ Mention à l'Unanimité Catégorie Excellence, avec Félicitations.'_

_Signé : la Fédération Professionnelle de Duel.'_

« Contrairement à certains, j'ai déjà passé les Epreuves pour devenir Pro. Et réussi, il va sans dire. »

La MSPFM ('_Mimique Saule Pleureur Fois Mille_') avait laissé place à une indignation immature – mais Shark ne prétendait plus être _immunisé_ face à Yuma Tsukumo.

Il avait renoncé, depuis un certain temps.

« J'y… j'y crois pas ! Comment t'as pu et gérer ton Entreprise, et passer la totalité des Examens pour devenir Pro ?! Mais… je croyais que t'étais parti enquêter sur… »

Un sourire _Drakonien_ étira ses lèvres en un rictus ironique (c'était à ce moment, que tous comprenaient pourquoi on le surnommait 'Shark', _le Requin_).

« Parce que _moi_, j'évite de passer tout mon temps à m'amuser ou à geindre. Et accessoirement à me mettre en danger, en me promenant dans des quartiers mal famés… »

« Oh, ça va ! On me l'a déjà assez dit, merci comme ça. Kite a passé deux heures à me traiter de déchéance intellectuelle de la Fédération, et je commence à en avoir assez… »

Le sourire du Requin passa de _Drakonien_ à _Drakonien – Vice_.

« Il a vraiment fait ça ? Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit avant à Hart. Il a peut-être fait quelque chose d'utile durant mon absence… »

« Mais, mééééééééé ! »

Indigné, l'Ardent Soleil récriminait, l'abreuvant de protestations les plus futiles les unes que les autres. Réginald Kastle ne leur accordait que peu de crédit : il était _impossible_ d'argumenter avec Yuma Tsukumo, il l'avait appris le jour où il l'avait rencontré. L'idiot avait la manie de s'imposer dans le cœur des gens, avec ce regard si honnête et ces sentiments si purs que peu de personnes – s'il y en avait jamais eues – pouvaient lui résister. Tout ce qui importait, pour l'heure, c'était que…

'_Je vais pouvoir veiller sur lui. Et…'_

« Tu savais que Nistro et Dextra allaient se fiancer ? Ça m'a fait un choc ! »

« Bien entendu. Il n'y a que toi qui l'ignorais. »

« Grrrr ! Mais c'est pas ma faute s'ils m'ont rien dit ! »

'…_rester près de lui.'_

Réginald Kastle ne cachait même plus son sourire. La présence de son ami, son bavardage incessant, ses maladresses touchantes… il y avait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à résister à Yuma Tsukumo, à son cœur fait de soleil – et à tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

Et maintenant qu'il était là, il allait pouvoir assumer et ses sentiments, et son devoir.

'_Astral, je t'en refais la promesse. Je le protégerai.' _

**Le Requin Pourpre est de Retour.**

* * *

><p><span>Devinette inutile<span> : D'où vient le numéro de la chambre d'hôpital de Yuma ?


End file.
